Three Weasleys And A Granger
by Potterforever.fanforever
Summary: When Hermione agrees to let the Weasley twins stay for the summer, including her bestfriend Ginny for a girly catch up what will happen when Ginny finds out Fred's crush on her bestfriend? Rated T for language...
1. Waiting For The Weasleys

**I stood waiting for them, why did I agree to this?**

**Three Weasleys stopping at my house over the summer while they learnt muggle studies? **

**I heard a light pop and my name being called, Ginny had ran into the floo network first by the sounds of it. **

**" Kitchen Gin! I shouted back and began pouring four glasses of orange juice, " Oh my God! Mione! I cant believe this is happening, but why are my twin brothers here two?!" Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, ran forward and hugged her bestfriend, "I've missed you!" she whispered into Hermione's ear,**

**"Missed you two" Hermione whispered back.**

**From the living room came a distinctive "Granger were here!" from the Weasley twins Fred and George.**

**"Shut up and get in here!" Ginny shouted, "Mione's made us drinks..!" **

**"Cheer's" Fred shouted and raised his glass, " To Hermione letting us stay"**

**Hermione blushed at the use of her name by one of the twins it was usually "Granger" only Ginny and Harry called her "Mione" Fred however seemed not to notice as he drained his glass.**

**Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled obviously noticing..**


	2. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Authors Note:_**

**_This chapter is a little longer than the first one, simply because I got a bit carried away, with writing it and ermm here it is.. _**

**Hermione blushed at the use of her name by one of the twins it was usually "Granger" only Ginny and Harry called her "Mione" Fred however seemed not to notice as he drained his glass.**

**Death stares.**

**That's what Ginny got as the four of them ate pizza in the living room.**

**She wouldn't stop throwing smirks in Hermione's direction, when Hermione sat down to eat on one end of the settee, Fred occupied the other, there was something going on here and Ginny wouldn't give it a rest until she found out what.**

**"Right well I guess we better get bedrooms sorted out then, follow me," Hermione got up and walked out of the living room, the three Weasleys grabbing their trunks and trailing closely behind her.**

**She stopped at one of the doors and turned to face them, she pointed at the twins, "You two, in there, you did have a double but I changed them to two singles, your mom told me not to let you share a bed, and Ginny your in with me see you guys later to say hi to my parents." Hermione gestured to Ginny to follow her to a room on the end of the hall, her room.**

**Ginny knew this house by now, she'd stopped at Hermione's for many times before that, but her brothers? That was a different story.**

**"Soo…..why are the twins here then…?" Ginny looked up at Hermione from her bed and smiled, **

**"You know why, Muggle studies, your mom was out of opitions and I happened to have no plans this summer, and throwing you in was an added bonus" Hermione added with a smirk down at her bestfriend.**

**Ginny smiled at this, and returned to her magazine, "So whats the plan for tomorrow? We have a lot to teach twin one and twin two."**

**Hermione smirked at this, "well I think we will firstly ban the twins from using magic and take away their wands, it will help them study" Hermione added when she saw the confused look on Ginny's face.**

**"How will it help them study?" She put down her magazine and swung her legs onto her bed, **

**"no magic leaves them virtually muggles!" she laughed at her plan and Ginny joined in, then came a loud knock at the door and both twins appeared wands at hand but Ginny and Hermione were quicker at the same time shouted "Explliarmous" and the twins wands zoomed out of their hands, " Hey! " they both shouted and grabbed in thin air for the wands that were now in Ginny and Hermione's hands, and as if by chance Hermione was now gripping Fred's wand very tight wearing a wide grin on her face, the twins puckering lower lips were very funny, "Nope, the puppy eyes don't work on me Fred, you will get this back at the end of your stay here, trust me it will help your studies.." Hermione took George's wand and put them in her safe place no one except her and Ginny knew where it was, Ginny had made the twins turn round as Hermione was doing this..they didn't need their wands for the mean time..**

**"Hermione? Darling we're home!" **

**"coming mom!Ginny brief your brothers, mom and dad have met you, remember they think your ****_whole_**** family is nice like you" she threw a meaningful glance at the twins, " behave.!" Fred and George smirked and tried and failed to look innocent, "Ugh" Hermione grimaced and walked out the door.**

**"Oh hello Ginny dear, and you must be Fred and George, Ginny's older brother's?" Mrs Granger asked.**

**"Erm, older, older brothers, we have a younger Brother after us then this little 'squirt'" Fred answered Mr and Mrs Granger with a none joking tone, messing up his sisters hair.**

**Chapter 3**

**"Erm, older, older brothers, we have a younger Brother after us then this little 'squirt'" Fred answered Mr and Mrs Granger with a none joking tone, messing up his sisters hair.**

**"Fred get off me now..! I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Granger he's not usually like this, neither of them are," Ginny shot a meaningful glance at her brothers before Mrs Granger spoke and Ginny turned around.**

**"Ginny dear, please sit down then we can all get to our breakfast, Fred, George, Hermione informed us of your big appetites so we cooked a large breakfast to make you two feel more at home, but Mr Granger and I must be getting to work soon so you four will be alone until 7pm tonight." Mrs Granger placed two large plates stocked high infront of the twins then much smaller portions for every one else, not knowing of Ginny's healthy appetite herself.**

**"Okay mom, me and Ginny have a large day planned, including the twins" Hermione added seeing the hopeful grins on Fred and George's faces.**

**"Drats" she heard the twins mutter as she turned to Ginny, "haven't we?" she nudged her bestfriend, "Oh yeah…" Ginny knew that if Hermione's parents knew they had nothing to do they would give her an endless list of things insisting they did them all.**

**After Mr and Mrs Granger has left for work Hermione turned to the three Weasley's "Sooo…what you wanna do today?" she smiled at the confused looks on the twins' faces, " Mum and Dad would insist on us doing loads of things if we didn't have a plan.."**

**"Why don't we go see a movie?" Ginny laughed at the faces the twins were pulling, "Movie?" George looked at his baby sister for an explanation.**

**"moving pictures, with sound..? Hermione butted in before Ginny could explain, knowing she wouldn't get it right, "Yeah lets do that, and we can catch the tube!" Ginny's hopeful face dissolved at the looks the twins were giving her, "Ugh, they really know nothing do they," she questioned turning to Hermione, and smiling before explaining to her older brothers, "Tube : an underground train thingy, the muggles call it a ****_Tube…" _****she finished with an exatic grin on her face, almost mocking her brothers for not knowing muggle studies.**


End file.
